H2O: A Twist in the Tail
by Jniems
Summary: This is my own story with the same idea of H2O.   3 girls are determined to find who they are and what happened to them to make them mermaids. With the help of their boyfriends can they do it? Even with everyday teen problems? Read and Find out!
1. Author Note&Intro

Author Note:

FanFic! My first story on here and im not the best writer nor did I ever even have the thought cross my mind of being a writer, but, sometimes I have ideas I just want to share with others. (and sometimes im not happy with the books out there because they just don't suit the theme of book I like to read at my age ;) ) Feel free to read with an Australian accent as my inspiration is H2O:Just Add Water but I take a twist on things to make it my own! Reviews are appreciated and lots of dialogue will occur once I get to the storylines. Heres the intros!

Hey there! The name is Cari! Or is it? You know what? Let me tell you a little about myself before I lose you. Im an 18-year-old girl with pale skin and long red hair! Safe to say I don't quite fit in here on the Gold Coast of Australia. Wait, let me skip to the good part of my story here. Im a mermaid. Yep, you heard me correctly. I am a mermaid, tail and all!

It happened on my sixteenth birthday when I was taking my morning bath. I stepped in and about ten short seconds later, there was this gorgeous bronze colored tail shimmering away where my legs should have been. I'm still trying to figure out how it happened, since, the night before I had washed the dishes and i'm pretty sure I didn't go sprouting a tail! Since then I have been very steer clear of water and very skeptical as to who I am and where I came from. I know, I know you're asking "how does this girl not know where she came from?" Well, to be honest, I'm convinced i'm adopted! Red hair, fair skin for me and then my family has the Australian tan and beautiful brown locks of hair? Doesn't really add up right? Sure maybe the red hair gene skipped a generation or two, but i'm pretty sure mermaid tails aren't really in genes.

Well, as I try to uncover the mysteries of my life, I want you all to know i'm not alone in doing so. I have two friends actually, just the same as me! Regular girls who cant touch water unless they want a tail to start flopping around too. They've told me that they became mermaids when they were 15. They say they were swimming when they got caught up in a fishing net and almost drowned. Neither of them is clear of what happened but they remember waking upon the shore with the full moon lingering over them and these weird tattoo like scars on their wrists in the shape of a crescent moon ending in a tail. Let me introduce you to them!


	2. Character Intros

Zoe was the one who approached me when we first met. She is sort of a tomboy but can really clean up well. She has shoulder length hair, jet black and always pin straight. One look at her and anyone could see she was a slacker and only cared about having a good time, which isn't always a bad thing. Well, when we first met I was struggling near the ocean at the time. Clearly I didn't want to, or really couldn't go in without getting spotted and these two girls and their boy toys from school were taunting me. They knew I had gotten weird about water recently and they are the worst bullies around. So Zoe told them to back off and pretty much saved my butt. Obviously I didn't tell her about me, that sort of happened by accident not much later.

I constantly thanked Zoe for helping me while her and I chatted as we walked down the shoreline. We noticed it got a little windy out and a storm was headed for us. We both were about to rush off when a huge waved knocked the shoreline and pushed water all around our feet. At the same time we said "oh sorry to run but I have to go!" We ended up running in the same direction. Yep, the ocean! Once underwater we looked at each other so strangely. Neither of us even suspected for a second that there might be another mermaid in this world! We swam to dry shore down a ways and she dried us off. She has the ability to control heat! Pretty cool if you ask me! I can only move water around in mid air. Well this is when I met Ella.

Ella, oh Ella! Shes the one who thinks shes got the future mapped out and everything has to be perfect. You can only imagine how she reacted to me, another mermaid. She didn't even believe Zoe at first. With her slick movements and calm demeanor, I noticed anything out of the ordinary bothered her. Her long brown hair with its caramel highlights followed her strut as we watched her circle around while she freaked out. She was quick to apologize and accept me though, which is when she showed me her ability. She could freeze things, which is also pretty cool. I never actually thought of there being such thing as any other ability but mine.

So now you know my background as well as Zoe and Ella's! Tag along on our adventures to figure out exactly what happened to us. Im sure we will encounter some everyday teenage problems and everyday "water issues".


	3. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

*** At Ella's glorious beach side home. Sitting on Ella's bright pink and green comforter on her bed.** *

Zoe: Guys, I'm seriously bored and dying to go for a swim!

Zoe just nagged and nagged. Ella and I were about ready to put duct tape over her mouth.

Ella: Good idea Zoe! Lets go down to the beach right now. The rain that's falling like crazy outside wont affect us at all!

Ella is really good at being sarcastic. Zoe and Ella get in these little sarcasm fights all the time. You would think by now I'd be use to it but, I still worry that they are serious sometimes. They end up laughing it off usually though. I peer outside when I catch a glimpse of light beaming off of a car.

Cari: Hey guess what? Its not raining anymore. So I say we head to CafeNet and then go for a swim?

Ella: Sure, that's not a bad idea. Well let the sun soak up what it can in the meantime. Be sure to keep a heads up on the puddles outside.

Zoe and Ella head over to the desk in the corner of Ella's room. They grab their matching bracelets with their names on them and put them on. When we first met I was confused about their obsession with bracelets that are about an inch or two thick. I get it now. Those scars on their wrists would raise some suspicion so to cover it up, they got friendship bracelets. Why would anyone question that?

Zoe: Alright lets go. I'm actually starving.

Cari: Wait, I'm trying to think of how that's different from any other time of the day.

Zoe gave a smirk. She has a really nice body. Thin and tan. Yet she eats so much!

*Arrive at the CafeNet*

Hey there girls!

The three of us look over our shoulders. Its just Luke and Riley! Luke is Ella's boyfriend. They have been together for quite some time and friends since they were born. Luke is cute, not hot, but cute. He always has his hair spiked up in the front and its always the same dirty blonde. Riley is the more bad boy type. Which if you ask me, really fits Zoe. They are on again off again every other week. I can never keep up. Riley is really muscular and has black hair like Zoe. I have to admit they are cute together.

Riley: Hey babe.

He grabs Zoe around the waist. They must be together this week.

Luke: Ella, hey. (he just kisses her forehead. Told you hes cute) I thought you guys were going out for a swim?

Ella: Ya we are! Just after piggy here (points to Zoe) eats some more.

Cari: You are so jealous.

Ella: Am not?

Cari: She can keep that figure and still eat a lot.

Ella: It will catch up.

Luke: Cari, did you tell Logan yet?

Oh yeah, Luke and Riley know about us and Logan was my guy. We aren't exactly dating yet because we are still in that awkward stage but, we know we like each other a lot. And we really trust each other. Ive known him for a year now and I still haven't told him about me. He moved here from America. New York I believe.

Cari: No. I haven't and I don't know. Hes been distancey now because i'm always running off and he doesn't get how I can run into an ocean to get to where I need to.

Ella: Well, I think you should tell him. Any of us can tell you two really trust each other and….

Zoe: WOW Ella, that coming from you?

Ella: Shut up and keep eating. I really think she should tell him. Things will be much easier on you when you do!

Cari: You know what? You two go for a swim. You're right. I should tell him and I intend to do just that. Meet up later?

With that, I got up, grabbed my phone and dialed Logan's number.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cari: Hey Logan. We need to meet up. Like right now.

Logan: Sure is something wrong?

Cari: Not anymore.

Logan: huh?

Cari: Meet me at our spot on the beach.

I hung up. He is going to be asking himself sooooo many questions on the way over.

*Meet up with Logan*

Logan: Whats wrong? You sounded so, I don't know, just different on the phone.

Cari: I know. Sorry. I just want to tell you….or, really, show you something. We are always honest with each other and I really trust you.

Logan: I trust you too ( He added his little half smile at the end of that. I could just die. It doesn't help that hes wearing a tank and board shorts. His muscles are everywhere. I cant concentrate)

Cari: Great! But, I haven't been 100% honest with you. Ive had this secret now for two years and Ive never wanted to tell anyone. And…

Logan: Whatever it is, you can tell me. I will listen!

Cari: And that's why I want to tell you. You deserve to know.

I stood up on the rock we were sitting on. People usually aren't around this side of the beach but I heard laughter and splashing. I was about to sit back down.

Logan: Don't be scared babe just tell me.

Cari: I want to but we have to be alone for ….

Two kids then ran by in the water and continued on down the beach. The water splashed up onto my legs.

Cari: Oh great! ( And with that I ran into the ocean but not before Logan could run after me and grab me around the waist)

Logan: Whats wrong? Where are you going? (He giggled a little, nervous I think)

Cari: This is what I was going to show you and I wanted to take my time doing so but the water splashed me and now….

There was a huge flop sound and there I was on the ground. Logan, sitting beside me. Since a wave had just rolled in he had no idea what was going on. He couldn't see my tail until the water had slowly gone back into the ocean.

Logan: What? Wait is…what?

Cari: Yes, I have a tail. Im a mermaid. And I really trust you and I want you to know why im always running off. I thought maybe I should finally just…..

Logan: Cool! I really never would have expected that to be why you run off but…

Cari: Wait youre ok with this?

Logan: Believe it or not, I am. I mean this is you and I like you and who you are. I feel like, I don't know. I trust you and I really love you. So I imagine that this is something we could work with.

I couldn't help but smile. He kissed me on the cheek and I had him help me get to drier land. We sat in the sun and chatted while I dried off.

Cari: Come on. Lets go to the CafeNet and hang with Ella and Zoe.

Logan: Sure but, aren't there like, water factors there? You cant get wet! We cant risk it. (Oh man, he was getting protective of me. Im screaminngggg in my head right now…happy of course!)

Cari: I know. But uh, before you knew about me I always went to the CafeNet. Its ok!

*CafeNet with everyone*

Ella whispering to Zoe and Riley: Oh here they come. You think he knows?

Zoe: Shes like, beaming with excitement. I think so.

Cari: Hey guys. Did you go for a swim yet?

Ella: Nope not yet. We went back to my place for a bit because my mom called. Would you like to come with us for a swim now?

Logan: Uh you know what? She cant actually. We were going to go for a walk and we were going to that like right now.

Zoe: So, I guess Logan knows?

Riley: Couldn't have made it anymore obvious really.

Logan: Knows what?

Luke –walking over-: Hey Logan, haven't seen you around in awhile. You girls going for a swim?

Logan: They might. But Cari and I are actually going for a walk so, well see you later.

Everyone got up from the table and just giggled. We all walked out of the Net.

Zoe: Nah, shes going to come for a swim. Come on Cari.

Cari: Logan, hahahaha. Just follow us.

*At the Shore*

Logan: Cari come sit back here with me.

I just ran straight for the water with Ella and Zoe. I could hear Logan freaking out. He actually might be running after me.

Logan: Are you CRAZY? (The three of us girls turned around, waited, and then turned into mermaids. Luke and Riley grabbed Logan while we all cracked up laughing.)

Riley: Jokes on you buddy!

Logan: Wait. Seriously? All three of you?

Luke: Yep all three of them. Don't worry, shes in good hands.

Riley: Welcome to the group! Its about time Cari told you.

For the next few hours we just sat and talked. About everything. We told Logan everything about us and how we found out about ourselves.

Logan: I want you two (luke and riley) to make a promise with me. These girls trust us with their secret and there is so much of their lives that's unanswered. From this day forward, we will do everything in our power to help you girls out to figure out exactly what happened to you, Zoe and Ella. And where exactly you, Cari, come from and who your real family is.

Luke: I agree with you. I promise!

Riley: Ya, sure, I promise too.

Cari: Seriously? Aw guys.

Zoe: And so, the search about ourselves begins!


	5. Author Note On chapter 3

Hey everyone! I really hope you are enjoying my story so far! Please review and critique I would really love to know what you all think!

I have chapter 3 available but I will not be posting it until the beginning of September as I am going on vacation tonight and would like to leave some space between chapters. (:

Heres a brief summary:

The full moon is rising and the girls are preparing. But where have Ella and Cari gone to? Be prepared because in the next chapter of H2O: A Twist in the Tail, you are going to find out some of their past!

Stay tuned and seriously do tell me what you think and what you would like to see happen!


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*( Cari lives a few blocks into town, her house small and quaint. It's a nice blue color with white shutters. Everyone sits in Cari's bright yellow kitchen on stools wrapped around the counter. Her family is out for the weekend.) *

Zoe: Wait, oh my gosh, what's the date today!

Logan: Hmm, the 23rd I believe. Whats wrong?

Zoe: Guys, theres a full moon tonight.

Logan: Oh dear. Be careful…I turn into a werewolf. Maybe I shouldn't stay over?

Zoe: Shut up Logan its not funny.

Cari: No! Zoe, he doesn't know. I forgot to tell him about that.

Logan: About what? You guys are mermaids AND werewolves?

Cari: Nah, just mermaids! The full moon does affect us though.

Ella: Yep, since we are one with the ocean, if we catch a glimpse or even a reflection of the full moon well…

Riley: Well lets just say its not pretty and you wont want to be around.

Logan: I don't get it. What happens and how?

Cari: Ok well, we are only assuming this but, you know how the full moon has some kind of effect on the ocean and its tides? Like some kind of extra gravitational pull?

Logan: Sure yeah.

Cari: Well we believe that since we are one with the ocean as mermaids, the full moon affects us like it affects the oceans tides.

Logan: Ok but, what happens?

Ella: We usually never remember.

Riley: No, but we do! Thanks.

Zoe: Stop, please babe, you know that wasn't really "me".

Logan: What happened?

Riley lifted his shirt to reveal a burn mark down the side of his stomach.

Zoe (crying): Im so sorry!

Riley: No no no, don't worry its fine. It wasn't really you!

Cari (pulling Logan aside): We lost Zoe one full moon. She went to Riley's house and tried to kiss him and seduce him really. She lost control of her ability and her hands began to burn up. She ran her finger up his side burning it every inch of where she touched. He managed to get away from her but she burned some of his items in his room too.

Logan: Seriously?

Cari: I wouldn't joke about that. That's the only time something that serious happened. Don't worry.

Ella: Everyone! Its forty minutes til the moon is up.

Logan: Alright what should we do?

Everyone put blankets over windows and closed blinds. We got so prepared this time and to make it easier, no one was home this weekend! The moon was up in ten.

**Ding Dong**

Logan: Got it!

Ella: wait Logan! You probably shouldn't…

Too late. The moon was up already? We had the time wrong! Ella was captivated, the full moon sucking on her energy and taking advantage of her.

Logan: I ordered pizza! I figured we could just watch the movie you rented and eat.

He just kept talking but I went to help Ella. And it hit me. Off of the watch Logan had been wearing. The full moon started taking over me. Where was anyone to help us? Luke? Riley? Zoe?

Cari: Hey, Logan, bring that to the counter. Ella and I will be back in a minute. I think I left the movie in my car.

Logan: Sure thing babe!

I grabbed Ella. Was she feeling what I was feeling? Something was calling my name. I could feel it in the water. I had to get there. Ella and I ran, just ran as fast as possible to the ocean.

Meanwhile…

Zoe: Log! The moon should be up now. –Zoe yelled as she ran down the stairs-

Riley: Finally, time to relax.

Luke: Wheres Ella?

Logan: Oh hey. Done with the blinds upstairs?

Zoe: yep!

Luke: Dude, where is Ella?

Logan: Oh right. Her and Cari went to get the movie from her car.

Zoe: What? I have the movie right…. Oh no.

Riley: Oh great… really man?

Logan: What? Whats wrong?

Luke: Oh jeez. Im out of here.

Zoe: Logan, idiot, they went outside? THE MOON IS UP!

Everyone grabbed their things and ran to find Cari and Ella. Even Zoe risked the power of the moon to find them.

Ella and I swam so fast in the ocean. I don't understand why I don't just live here. Everything is peaceful. Wait! First, I need to figure out what this feeling was. Something wanted me to find it. Wait, what is that glow? Its so beautiful. I pulled Ella towards me and pointed. We swam straight to it.

**The next morning**

Cari: *yawn* ohhh Good morning. I have NEVER had a sleep like that before. It was good!

Ella: Same here, right?

Cari(I opened my eyes finally): ELLA? ELLA! Where are we?

Ella shot straight up:* Screams***** what is going on!... Oh no. Cari, the full moon!

Cari: Ah, this is not good! Where are we though? Its like a cave.

Ella: I have no clue but, it seems the only way out is that water right there in the middle. Go for it?

Cari: Lets do it.

We swam out. No problem but, the weird part was that this cavern was located underwater. The way it was formed must have cause some kind of air bubble to be trapped inside because we don't need to be mermaids to be inside. I looked over at Ella, she was randomly grabbing her head. I swam over,fast, and pulled her to the shore.

Cari: Ella?

I dried off. My cell was in my pocket. Thank goodness. I flipped it open and ignored the 12 missed calls list. I called Zoe first.

~~Zoe I don't know whats wrong with Ella…. We are on the shore….No I don't know… Shes just grabbing her head and crying… Please do hurry.~~

Ella: I think its over. –sobbing-

Cari: Ella? What just happened!

Ella: I don't know. I saw so much! It was like, a vision. I was shown the past I think.

Cari: Oh my goodness. Look at your wrist. –I took off her bracelet, her scar was glowing-

What does that mean?

Zoe just arrived with the most shocked look on her face.

Zoe: Ella what the heck?

Ella: Guys you don't understand. I think I just uncovered some of our past. I said, it was like a vision.

Zoe: OK! So tell! How did we become mermaids?

_Flashback:_

_Zoe! Help! I think im stuck in the net!_

_Ella! Ive got you!_

_They both got pulled under. The fishing net of the boat racing back to shore because of the upcoming storm had caught their legs. Slowly they began to lose consciousness. When the net finally let loose of their legs they were completely gone, sinking to the bottom of the ocean. To right near the underwater cave that Cari had found the previous night. Zoe and Ella lie lifeless on the ocean floor, which wasn't too far down since its closer to the shore. There was no way they were making it out of this alive. But, little did they know, they were about to get a second chance at life because it was the night of the full moon and they were in the right place at the right time._

_A beam of light shot out from the cave and onto the girls. The water dragged them inside by the wrist leaving some kind of abrasion in the shape of a crescent moon ending in a mermaid tail. As the full moon pushed completely over the ocean, the water began to thrash them around inside the cave until it finally gave up and sent them out of it. A beam of light following the waters trail pushed them all the way to the shore. That's when they awoke a few hours later._

Back to present time.

Zoe: Sounds like we had a rough night. We really would have died.

Ella: Zoe… I cant believe it. –she began to cry and Zoe did something out of the ordinary. She took Ella and hugged her.-

Cari: That answers A LOT for you guys.

Ella: Come on, lets go tell the others. They will be extremely interested-


	7. Chapter 4

Quick Author Note: Thanks for the reviews everyone and thank you for reading my story. Hope you are enjoying and please share with fellow h2o/mermaid lovers (: Also, a thank you to Marril96 for her suggestion on a school/bully storyline. It will be in the story eventually when the girls begin going to school again. Enjoy!

Luke: Well that explains a whole lot!

Ella: I'd say! Talk about the right place at the right time…ohhh, ouch.

Luke: Babe, your head still hurt?

Ella: It just is pounding here and there. It'll go away.

Cari: I can't believe the full moon actually did something good for us for once.

Zoe: Yeah, if you call Ella being in pain good.

Cari: Of course I don't mean that, but you two have just found out how you became mermaids. This answers everything! Well, for you guys.

Zoe: Not everything. Why us?

Ella: Zoe, we would have died. Does that not mean anything to you?

Zoe: Whatever, ill see you guys later—

Riley: Is everything ok?

Zoe just got up and left. No answer or anything. What was up with her?

Logan: What just happened?

Back at Zoe's house, Zoe ran into her room avoiding any confrontation with her mother. When in her room, she looked around and hopped onto her futon. Not the most comfortable thing in the world but her mother got a good deal on it so that's what she slept on. Money didn't come so easy once her so called "religious" father disappeared a year ago. Still, no one has figured out where he went. Everyone assumes he ran off with another woman. How is that religious?

Zoe got up and reached into her closet. She rolled out a box that said "Past" on the top of it. Tears began rolling down Zoe's face as she opened it. Inside were ribbons and trophies galore. What were they all for?

Back at the CafeNet

Riley: What do you think that was all about with Zoe?

Ella: I really don't know. Should we go check on her? She probably went home.

Cari: Wait you guys have actually been to her house?

Ella: Oddly enough… no. Riley has though, right Riley?

Riley: Twice. Shes not really proud of her home living. She wants to keep her pride as we all know.

Cari: Right. Well, I don't care, lets go visit her because she didn't leave here on such a great note.

Ella: She'll be really angry if we just show up.

Riley: Cari is right though. Lets go. Luke, you coming?

Luke: Give me a minute. Ill just finish checking my emails.

Later at Zoe's home

**Ding Dong**

Linda(Zoe's mother): Oh hello everyone. Ella, Luke, Riley, I haven't seen the three of you in quite some time.

Ella: I know sorry! We always end up hanging outside of our houses! Oh and this is Logan and Cari.

Linda: Nice to meet you. Come in and make yourselves at home. I think I heard Zoe in her room. Im about to head to the market so I will check up on you all later.

Riley: Thank you! See you later. (Door closes)

Cari: Wait, Zoe doesn't like her home life? Her mother is so sweet.

Ella: I don't know, lets just go find Zoe.

We stepped into Zoe's room and noticed a mess of memories everywhere. The ribbons and trophies were lying out everywhere as well as some pictures. But where did Zoe go to? And why was there smoke coming from her bathroom?

Riley: Zoe? Oh no, why is there smoke coming from the bathroom? The doors locked.

Cari and Ella: What?

Logan: The smoke is black, im breaking down the door.

Riley: Zoe if you're in there and awake, move aside! We are coming in! We're going to save you baby! Don't worry!

Slam! * The door breaks in two and smoke pours out.


	8. Chapter 5

**Quick note! Thank you for the reviews… Id truly appreciate more since that's what keeps me writing. I like that people can enjoy what I write! Please share my story with your h2o buds! Or anyone that likes a story of this theme!**

Riley: Zoe baby? Where are you?

Logan: Check the tub, the window was open so if shes in here she might be okay.

Riley: Shes here in the tub. Ive got her. Someone get rid of this smoke!

Cari: I've got it.

With that, I ran to the bathroom door and demanded the water from the faucet in the sink to come out with a quick twist of my hand. I moved it over to the areas of burning things and put the smoke down. It began to clear up.

Not long after that whole incident we began to finally calm down. Zoe was alright and more scared than anything. We all sat on the floor of her room hanging onto our guys. Everyone was silent until Ella realised she couldn't handle it.

Ella: Im sorry I really have to speak up. What happened? You do realize im not stupid right? You started the fires to those pictures and ribbons in the bathroom with your power!

Zoe: Im sorry.

Ella: You're sorry? Zoe! You could have hurt yourself had we not showed up. Your mom went out!

Zoe: I couldn't handle it anymore.

Cari: Ella stop. Zoe, you can talk to us. What's wrong?

Zoe: I didn't ask to be a mermaid. I didn't ask for a tail to appear every time a drop of water got on me.

Ella: You think any of us wanted this? It's not the worst thing in the world. We were granted a new life Zoe!

Zoe: I understand that! But for me, it was the worst thing in the world. My mother expects a lot from me and when we realised we were mermaids, I realised I couldn't do it anymore.

Cari: Do what Zoe?

Zoe got up and grabbed a photo off of her futon and stared at it for awhile before showing it to us. When she did finally turn it around, it was a photo of her when she was about 12 or 13. She had on a short light blue dress and her jet black hair was blonde and pulled back tight in a bun. She was wearing ice skates.

Zoe: I used to be an ice skater. I was ready to turn professional but had to wait until I was 16 to be in that league. Clearly, I had to quit at 15.

Riley: Babe, this is what this is all about? Ella, I don't know if you knew this but, that's how I found out about Zoe.

Zoe: No I didn't tell her. I didn't tell anyone.

Flashback

Zoe to herself: Alright, Im on the ice. Ive got this.

Zoe began to skate. She felt free on the ice. Now if she could complete the Lutz without sprouting a tail, she could go home and make her mom proud. Zoe had no idea someone had been in the arena with her. Riley was hiding at the entrance to the ring and watching her with flowers hiding behind his back for her. He loved watching her be happy.

Zoe: Alright here we go. Lutz all the way!

Zoe began skating backward. About halfway down the ring her right foot went to pick the ice. She was doing it! She was up in the air and added a spin. Landed! Zoe was screaming she was so happy. Until she noticed she kicked up some of the ice she skated on. The thin, tiny shards of ice began to melt on her leg. She dropped to the floor crying.

Zoe: No no no no no!

Riley entered the ring half running half sliding to Zoe: Z! Why are you upset? I saw you complete that!

Zoe: Just turn around and walk out. Please! You don't want to see this.

Riley: Did you cut yourself? I can handle blood! Let me help you.

Zoe: No! Stop, don't come any closer.

Zoe began to change. Water covered her for a quick second and scales took over her legs and chest.

End Flashback

Cari: Seriously? Riley, that's how you found out?

Riley: Yeah, but somehow I was ok with it. I was just worried about her. I didn't know what was going on.

Zoe: I get drilled by my mom all the time for just quitting. I told her my heart wasn't in it and that I really didn't have potential. Which her and I both knew wasn't the case. She doesn't really talk to me as much anymore.

Cari: Why does she care so much?

Zoe: She use to be a professional skater. When she got pregnant with me she realised her dreams of getting to the Olympics weren't going to happen. So she wanted me to be the "legendary daughter".

Ella: Zoe, we all had to give up something. Im so sorry.

Zoe: Its just, reality hits me every once in a while. I really had the potential, I could've gone to the Olympics eventually. Obviously there is nothing I can do about it now.

Riley: You can only do so much. But now you have this gift.

Logan: Seriously Zoe, you have this amazing gift! You were given another life.

Cari: They have a point. You never would've made it to the Olympics anyway. As harsh as it sounds, if you weren't granted this new life as a mermaid, you wouldn't be here at all today.

Zoe: I will get over this eventually. I can't thank you guys enough for always being here for me.

Riley: And you know we always will be.

Zoe: Will you all be here for me when we start school the end of this week? And when I feel like ditching will you cov—

Riley: You're ridiculous. ( Riley laughed and grabbed Zoe around the waist, tickling her. Who knew she was ticklish? We all grabbed Zoe's photos and began learning more about the girl she used to be which happened to be pretty interesting.)


	9. Chapter 6

**Ding,Ding,Ding**

Zoe: Ohhhh! I really don't want to be here!

Ella: Zoe its our senior year! Live it up!

Cari: She has a point…..

Zoe: Uhm, we have to worry about which university we go to after. I heard that includes lots of testing and work.

Cari: Why don't we just wait and see? It is only the first day back! Logan! Wait up! See you girls later for a swim?

Zoe&Ella: Yeah, sure!

When school finally ended I took a straight route for the ocean. I have been waiting for this all day! It's killer to not be able to go to swimming whenever I feel like it. When I got to the ocean, I turned to find the girls hanging by our usual hangout near the empty area of the shore. They were hiding behind the rocks with their tails, half in the ocean, half out. I got wet and joined them.

Cari: Hey! How did the first day go for you two?

Zoe: Eh, I guess it wasn't that bad. At least the three of us have lunch and a class together!

Ella: Agreed. They seemed to have grouped all the seniors in the same lunch. Oh and Zoe, wow, you were so right about university! Teachers are already drilling me about figuring out what I want to do. You should seriously check out the syllabuses I have gotten already. Senior year is supposed to be fun.

Cari: That? Coming from Ms. Organized? You want to have fun?

Ella slapped her tail against mine and backed up into the ocean so she could swim off. Zoe and I followed right behind. We passed all the reefs and marine life with smiles. Summer wasn't completely over but school made it feel like it. We followed Ella straight to the underwater cave we had found just a few weeks before. We hadn't really been to it since but I had checked it out in my alone time. Nothing was really ever the same since that full moon. I had this feeling of being drawn to it all the time and I had no idea why but, I felt at peace when I was inside of it. I was so excited when the three of us entered the cave together. Once above the water, we each took a look around.

Cari: This place would be a fantastic hangout for us. It's a lot safer here too!

Zoe: I agree. It's only a matter of time before someone finds those rocks and us with our tails. What do you think Ella?

Ella: I think you two are right! I bet we can get the guys to swim down here too. I don't believe it's that far down.

We were like kids on Christmas. We owned a shiny new toy. This hangout was our toy and the idea of spending every day here made us so happy. This feeling I was having didn't bother me as much when I was inside of the cave.

Zoe: HEY! Tail to Cari! (she smacked me with her tail)

Cari: Uh, Ow? ( So I lifted some water with the flick of my wrist and shot her with it.)

Ella: ALRIGHT, alright. Lets not!

Zoe and I burst out laughing. Ella refused to. -on-lets-not-use-our-abilities-on-each-other.

Ella: Hey I was wondering what the senior prank is going to be this year.

Zoe: Oh yeah! I totally forgot about it. I haven't heard anything. Shouldn't all the "Seniors" be involved in a "Senior" prank?

Cari: No. Then someone's bound to tell the wrong person… Oh guys! I forgot I was supposed to go home right after school. Oh man, my parents are going to be angry. See yas later.

With that, I took off. Oh man, I can never remember anything! I bet my brother is home talking bad about me never being on time. My brother, Noah, is 22, about 6'4 with really nice brown hair (longer than normal for guys) and he works at a local fishery. I think he should play soccer since he's quite talented at it but he's just too darn lazy. Oh, and I bet my parents are listening to him and agreeing. They won't punish me though, I hope?

Cari: Mom! Dad! I'm home!

Jesse(my mom): We are in the kitchen!

Great. We usually have family chats in the kitchen. I put my bags on the white bench by the front door inside the house.

Greg(my dad) (looking at his watch): I'm pretty sure your school lets out at two? Cari, it's three thirty.

Noah: Yes, school lets out at two.

Greg: Noah, go elsewhere if you're just going to make snotty remarks the whole time.

He left, thank you Dad!

Cari: I know, I'm sorry. I forgot to come home right away because I was busy discussing senior year activities with friends.

Jesse(looking up from her ABC Gardening magazine): Let me guess, Zoe and Ella?

Cari: Yes, is that a problem?

Jesse: No, but, don't you have other friends?

Cari: Wow mom, that's kind of rude. They're my best friends!

Greg: Alright you two. Cari, how was your first day?

My Dad and I finished talking about my first day before he sent me upstairs to finish cleaning up so I could help with dinner. We were trying to make more home meals since my Dad's sister came back to live with us. She always had since her husband passed away five years ago due to a tumor in his brain. Aunt Tori never had kids and last year she decided to live on her own but couldn't handle it. I didn't mind her coming back though because she was really cool and she was my best friend before I met Zoe and Ella. She is only 39 and lives kind of edgy. She likes to dress like a teen but classy and always has the same pixie cut whenever I see her. Also, she dyed her hair red because I told her I felt weird with no one in our family looking like me.

I finished washing up, which tends to take longer than normal because of the water involved in cleaning! Then, I headed downstairs to help out. The only thing on my mind right now though? Swimming again tomorrow and the cave. I hope the day goes fast!


	10. Chapter 7

About two weeks had passed and finally Senior Year was starting to become what everyone had expected. Although, besides senior cookouts in the last days of the nice weather and Pep Rallies run by the Seniors for the Homecoming game, nothing eventful had really gone on. The last few days have been rather boring too. All the classes are taking these different tests about our personality and the perfect job and university for us.

Cari: Anddddd lunch time rolls around again!

Zoe: Today has been really boring.

Cari: Thanks Captain Obvious!

Zoe: Are you picking up on my attitude? I'm the sarcastic one!

I just rolled my eyes and giggled. Zoe and I picked up our green and blue lunch trays. Of course Zoe's tray was filled with pizza, fries, soda and a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. I just grabbed a wrap and water. (straw too!) As we made our way back to the table to meet the rest of the gang I noticed everyone whispering and giggling.

Cari: What is up with that?

Zoe: Guilty mind?

Cari: No, its just… nevermind.

What was going on?

Luke: Hey girls!

Zoe: Hi! Oh man, Im so hungry!

Riley: Really? Cause that's anything ne—

Zoe: Shush!

As we started getting situated for our lunch hour the speaker came on.

~Happy Senior Prank Everyone!~ Someone announced.

Ella: Oh we missed the senior prank?

Luke: Seems like it. Darn and I was so interested to see what we would come up with!

Of course, someone always speaks too soon! Just after Luke said that, the fire alarms and fire sprinklers came on. Everyone ran for the door to avoid getting wet. Zoe, Ella and I just stared at each other in shock.

Cari: Oh no! Guys? Where do we go?

No one replied but we bolted to the closest spot we could think of that didn't include any people. The kitchen! Once in the kitchen I realised we really had no time left before our tails appeared.

Zoe: The old ice locker!

Zoe called it out just in time and it was a good choice of hiding spot. The old ice locker sat right near the entrance of the kitchen and since its old, it only holds extra foods like chips and snacks, nothing cold. As we ran in we began to change. Our legs were over taken by scales and we all collapsed on each other.

Cari: Seriously?

Ella: That was too close.

Cari: Way, way too close.

Meanwhile everyone else was outside running from the water like… it made them sprout tails or something!

Luke: Guys? Where are the girls?

Logan: Oh man, I sort of assumed they would've run outside.

Riley: You think they're stuck inside?

Luke: I think they made it out of the sight of anyone.

Outside, teachers began taking attendance to be sure that no one was ditching school. The school had a strict policy against ditching and parents were to be called if there was an emergency situation and a student was missing. Emergencies included anything that made the alarms go off which means the Senior Prank was ranked an "emergency situation".

Back inside we just sat in the old ice locker. What else were we supposed to do? Water was everywhere including the floors in the kitchen. Even if we managed to dry off, it wouldn't do us any good; water seeped under the locker door and surrounded us.

Zoe: This is justttt great! Whatever, I am going to attempt drying the floor with some heat.

Cari: Well, there is nothing better to do. Maybe I can try to move some water into those empty containers over there in the corner?

Ella: I suppose! And I guess I will just try to keep the temperature down in here.

It seemed like hours passed until we finally managed to move enough water out of the way, dry off and avoid more water as we opened the door to our freedom! It really had only been about an hour or so. We tried our best to sneak out of school while avoiding water on the floors. I guess they let everyone go early? This place was deserted.

A Voice: Uhm, excuse me GIRLS! Where have you been and WHERE do you think you are going?

We turned around so slowly with the guiltiest look on our faces. Great, it was Vice Principal Anderson.

Ella: Oh, Ms. Anderson!

Zoe: Hi Ms. Anderson. Sorry, we heard there was a senior prank but we were hanging in our usual secret hangout area!

: Uh huh, and where might that be?

Zoe: In the old ice locker in the kitchen. We thought we got locked in because we never actually close the door and someone must've bumped it and it closed and we had trouble understanding how the handle had to be pushe—

: Sure, Sure. Well, when we didn't get a check in from you three we called your parents. Please head to the Main Office and wait until we call them to pick you up.

Ella: Oh I really don't think that's necessary.

: Oh but it is. Ella, we have rules for a reason. Although I am surprised that you of all people decided to break one of them.

With our heads hung low we headed to the office and awaited the arrival of our angry parents. Well, this should be interesting.


	11. Chapter 8

Angry voices came down the hall along with the sounds of quick steps. Ella, Zoe and I had to wait outside the office while the parents spoke to Ms. Anderson. The minutes just went on and on. Once they were all finally done talking, our parentals just walked out and headed towards the exit of the school building. I waved a goodbye to my friends and chased my parents down. Fantastic, the "Silence Treatment". As we got in the car I caught my mothers disapproving look.

Cari: Mom, come on, talk to me.

Jesse: Cari, what is there to talk about? You ditched school!

Cari: No I didn't! The girls and I have this hangout area in the cafeteria during lunch and that's where we were. We heard the "Happy Senior Prank" announcement and assumed the prank had been done. We didn't know we were supposed to leave the building.

Jesse: Well, I heard you got locked in this secret hangout area.

Cari: Yeah,well, that happened too…

Jesse: Jeez Cari! This is ridiculous. All you do anymore is lie! Ever since you met those two girls, all you do is lie and sneak around. Is there something I am missing? I REALLY thought we raised you well.

Cari: Please don't make this into something it's not. You raised me just fine and I am not sneaking around at all. How is going to hang out with my friends, sneaking around?

We pulled in the driveway of our home and I hopped out and slammed the car door shut. I was fuming now. I do NOT sneak around. I go to my friend's house or the beach. Who knew that could be a problem? No one said anything else until we got inside.

Greg: Cari, honey, why don't you just go up to your room for now?

Cari: I want to straighten this out. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble.

Jesse: Of course you didn't, you never mean to. Well, this is a problem and this time I am taking charge and putting down my foot. You're grounded.

Cari: Grounded? But mom!

Jesse: That means, no more beach and no hanging out with your friends past five o'clock.

Cari: Are you kidding me? I will NOT let this happen! You can't take me away from the wate… I mean the beach!

Jesse: I can't? I believe I just did.

Cari: WHATEVER! Well just have to wait and see!

I ran up to my room crying my eyes out. Seriously? No more beach? I have to swim! I hate my life so much right now.

The Next Day…

I must have fallen asleep when I locked myself in my room last night because I woke up to a whole new day. One could only hope that everything was a dream, but I knew it wasn't. I felt land locked now and I was! I could not stand the idea of not being able to run to the ocean and swim away. Or maybe I could and just never come back? Unfortunately I had to be realistic.

When I finally rolled out of bed I looked out my window to find the cars were gone. Good, now I can take an extra long bath with no interruptions and no rushing to dry off! I grabbed my mp3 player and green earphones and headed for the bathroom that was connected to my room with a sliding door.

As I made my way into the bathroom, I looked at the faucets only to notice water all over them. Somebody must have used my shower this morning. So, I turned on all the hot water and a little bit of the cold with a twist of my hand…from halfway across the room of course! I then checked to make sure the door leading to the hallway was locked. Once the tub filled up I undressed, put my mp3 player on and put my earphones in. Careful not to slip, I got in the tub avoiding getting water on my player.

And there it was, my beautiful tail in front of me hanging half way out of the tub, the sunlight coming from the little half circle window above the shower, reflecting off it. These were the days I lived for. I tiled my head back and closed my eyes, allowing the music to take me away. I had no idea that someone had arrived home, not that it mattered because I made sure I locked the door. I was too into my music to notice that the locked door handle was shaking.

A lady's voice yelled "Cari! Are you in there?"

"Honey, I got you something I think you're going to love! I will just leave it on your bed!" And the lady made her way to my room. I heard nothing of what she said since my music was blaring in my ears. As she opened up my bedroom door and laid out what she bought me, I guess she caught a glimpse of something shiny in the bathroom. Curious, she made her way towards it.

My player had just switched songs and I was not feeling this one. I opened my eyes to choose the song I preferred when I saw a woman staring blankly at me.


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N: Because I love all my reviewers so dearly and because I left you all off at a cliff hanger, I've decided to post the next chapter (: Enjoy it, spread the word and please review! Thanks muchhh! 33333333**

Cari: Oh my goodness. Oh god. Aunt Tori I can explain!

Aunt Tori just stared and let her bag dropped to the floor. I had unplugged the drain and the water had been almost gone now. I grabbed the hairdryer behind me and began drying off. It wasn't working out well so I flopped myself onto the bathroom floor and began drying myself off again.

Cari: Aunt Tori. Please say something.

She only walked over and pushed the hairdryer aside which I then shut off.

Aunt Tori: I…Wow. I can't believe this.

Cari: No, I know. I will explain though. Can I just dry off? When I dry off I will be normal again I promise.

Aunt Tori: No it's not that. Cari, I think its time you learn of your past.

Learn of my past? Why is she bringing that up now? And why is she so calm about this? What does she know! So many questions. I threw a towel over me and finished drying off while Aunt Tori waited in my room. Once dry, I threw on a robe and ran out to my room so anxious to hear what she had to say.

Aunt Tori: Cari, it's not my place to tell you this but, seeing as this is not something you really want to share with your parents or anyone for that matter, I suppose I have to tell you.

Cari: Please tell me! And I never really wanted to assume I was adopted but lets be real here.

Aunt Tori: Honey, you were adopted.

~Flashback~

_It was about 5pm on the night of the full moon. Cari and her biological parents, Kylie and Matt, were visiting old friends, The Tirsons, who had recently moved to Sicily from Finland, Cari's hometown before she moved to Australia. Cari was only 4 at the time and loved exploring. The Tirson's house was situated right on the rock filled water near Palermo. Dinner that night was held on the outside terrace of the house overlooking the ocean. _

_The Tirsons only child, Jake, who was 8 at the time showed Cari around. The two children had to entertain themselves and were allowed to visit the edge of the walkway from the terrace stairs. Cari saw a reflection coming from one of the rocks and it "called to her". _

_Jake: Cari, you cant go there!_

_Cari: But its pretty and ill be fast._

_Cari ignored Jake and visited this area. She stepped onto one of the rocks and saw a tiny pool of water, only about two feet deep. Curious of the random pool of water, she stepped into it only to find herself slipping. She began thrashing around and screaming like she had been pulled under by something. Jake screamed for his parents and they came to his side in an instant. Water engulfed Cari's whole body. A part of the water grabbed her head back, making her stare at the moon. She cried out._

_Kylie: Oh my god. Baby? Where are you?_

_The water dropped Cari as Kylie climbed into the rocks. She held her there not understanding what could have happened since she had no cuts or scrapes and the water wasn't deep at all. _

~End~

Cari: So, that's how I became a mermaid? But, I haven't been one my whole life. And what happened to my biological parents? Why was I given up for adoption? Did they—

Aunt Tori: Cari, theres so much more, calm down. Ill try to answer everything. Yes, you became a mermaid, as we assume, the night they lost you in the rocks. No one knows what happened, only what you spoke about for days after. No one believed you and your parents were scared to death.

~Flashback~

_Cari: Mommy, sometimes when I touch water, fish skin appears on my legs._

_Kylie: Oh? And what does that mean darling?_

_Cari: I don't know! Watch!_

_She put some water on her and scales were everywhere on her legs but not quite forming a tail. Kylie was taken back and had no idea how to react. Should she bring her to a doctor? What was wrong with her child?_

_Kylie: It's a rash, it will go away. Just don't show anyone alright?_

_She couldn't face the idea that something was wrong with her daughter. That maybe she contracted a disease from her travels to Sicily. For weeks after, Kylie searched for an answer without telling anyone. She trapped herself up in the computer room not allowing Matt, her husband, in at all. She was so scared of the truth. More time went by and Matt couldn't handle her weird behaviour anymore and threatened a divorce. That's when she began coming home drunk. Then the divorce was pushed forward but Kylie was granted custody because Matt took off for a new life in the U.S. _

_Cari was almost 5 and now when she touched water, a tail appeared. Kylie couldn't handle it and had no idea what to do. She was too scared to tell anyone and didn't want a daughter anymore. One of the days when she came home drunk, she lost control and brought Cari to the sea to "hand her over". It was about 7 o'clock and the full moon shone brightly on the ocean. Just as Kylie walked into the ocean, with a sleeping Cari in her arms, a bright flash took them over. This caught the eye of a water patrol officer that was walking down the shoreline. He ran over to find a woman with a child in her arms in stomach high water. He carefully questioned what she was doing. _

_Officer: Ms?_

_Kylie: My…my baby needs to be…be returned. _

_Officer: Returned?_

_Kylie: The ocean calls her back._

_Cari was dropped into the ocean and a wave began to pull her out when she smacked her head on a rock. The officer ran straight to Kylie, pushing her down and diving under to search out the small child. _

~end~

Cari: Aunt Tori, I was five. How is that I don't remember even one second of this?

Aunt Tori: You ended up in the hospital and were in a coma for two weeks. The doctors said you would remember everything or nothing at all. Your mother was taken away after trying to explain what was going on with you and what happened that night in the ocean. Obviously no one believed her and now you had nowhere to go. That was when your adoptive father learned of you. He was running an errand for one of the pharmaceutical companies he knew and a doctor he knew shared your story. He thought maybe he could afford the medical bills and help out. He was so touched by your harsh life and that's when you were adopted.

Cari: Ok soooo that answers how I became a mermaid, how I got adopted and remember nothing but that doesn't answer how I lost my tail.

Aunt Cari: That's the weird part. Ill be right back.


	13. Chapter 10

Aunt Tori re-entered the room with a box in her hands. It said nothing on it and looked like an old shoebox.

Aunt Tori: Yeah yeah, I know where your adoptive papers are hidden. Ok here. This showed up the first morning you were in the hospital. It made and still makes no sense to any of us. It was assumed that your mother snuck in the hospital and wrote this. Do you understand it?

I took the folded piece of paper and hand written on it was a message in rhyme:

_The Soul too young to swim alone amongst the sea_

_Her powers are taken so she can be normal and free_

_But once the 8__th__ circle of full blue hits the skies_

_Her tail and power shall return until she dies._

Cari: Well, obviously I'm too young for the tail and sea. My powers are taken away… ok I have no idea. I'm thinking maybe I should call Logan? He always can unravel the mystery of this kind of stuff. He is good with puzzles!

Aunt Tori: Logan? Your boyfriend? No, don't show this to him. You need to be careful.

Cari: Oh, no he knows about me! Aunt Tori, I have been a mermaid for about two years now!

Aunt Tori: Im sorry? You've been able to keep it hidden this whole time? Well, you and your boyfriend?

Cari(I giggled): Can you call mom or dad and let them know that you're taking me out?

Aunt Tori: I am? Uh, okay?

I left the room to call Zoe and Ella to meet us at the shore. If Aunt Tori could share all that then I could introduce her to the real Zoe and Ella. They questioned how I was able to leave the house but, in the end, they were quiet and more than happy to meet me there.

I told Aunt Tori we could just walk there and so we did. She was so confused and stared at me the whole time we walked there. Now at the shore, I ran into the ocean turning myself back into the water creature Aunt Tori now knew of.

Zoe: Cari! I seriously thought you would never be allowed to hang with us ever again!

Cari: Uh, if I wasn't allowed, we all know I would find a way.

Aunt Tori: Cari? Who are you talking to?

Ella: CARI! YOU BROUGHT YOUR AUNT?

Cari: Calm down, ill explain it all. Aunt Tori! Over here in the rocks!

Aunt Tori found her way over and gasped when she saw Zoe and Ella. I explained both sides of the story to them. Aunt Tori may have known my side of the story but that doesn't mean she understood how Zoe and Ella became mermaids. She had so many questions and all were answered as best as possible.

Logan: Cari? Are you here? I got your text!

Cari: Logan!

I smiled so big when I saw him. He came and sat down next to me in the water giving strange looks between my aunt and me. How many times would this story have to be explained?

Aunt Tori: This is too weird though. How many people have you told?

Logan: She told me! Not too long ago too. And Luke and Riley know! That's it though.

Aunt Tori: But it's all too weird. So many people know and your secret hasn't gotten out. I mean, your parents don't even know about you and they should be suspecting it. If they even believe it.

Cari: True but we trust each other. Oh and Logan I have a little puzzle for you.

I pulled myself up onto the drier of the rocks and Zoe steam dried me. I pulled the note from the hospital out of my shorts pocket and handed it to Logan. He reviewed it as we all chatted. Aunt Tori was so confused when she watched Zoe dry me off. She had no idea that we each had a water based power.

Logan: Cari, I assume that it's talking about how your powers and tail were taken because you were far too young, obviously. Then it talks about you getting it all back at some point. Circle of full? I could assume the moon, but circle of full blue?

Ella: Blue moon maybe? Like, once in a blue moon?

Logan: So 8th Circle of full blue? The 8th blue moon?

Aunt Tori: That sounds reasonable.

Cari: Agreed, Logan can you google on your mobile when the last few were?

Logan: No problem!

As he went about the googling, Zoe, Ella and I showed my Aunt the abilities we each had.

Logan: Cari! Your birthday!

Cari: Yes, May 20th.

Logan: There were 2 blue moons in 2008, one being on your 16th birthday. What are the chances of that?

Aunt Tori: Uh oh. Car, your mother is ringing my mobile…

Cari: Greaaatttt. Lets go. Sorry guys Ill see you all again sometime soon. Logan thank you so much for uncovering that note!

Logan: No problem babe.

He kissed me on the cheek, careful to not get me wet since he still sat in the water. My aunt and I headed home waiting for whatever yelling might be coming our way for letting me out. Just as we turned onto my street, Aunt Tori got a text from a number I recognised as Logans.

Aunt Tori: This is Logans number? (I nodded) He says "For Cari: Zoe just reminded me, full moon tonight. I can sneak in to watch you, otherwise, be careful babe." Full moon? What's that supposed to mean?


	14. Chapter 11

**A/N: My chapters always seem short so I tried to make this one extra long for all my lovely reviewers. Enjoy! I have a feeling this will be the last of this story. But, that doesn't mean its over. Well see where I go from here and what genre or crossover or maybe a sequel? Well see! Tell me what you think and please review! Thank you to all my lovely reviews ive gotten already!3**

As we entered my house, Aunt Tori and I were flocked by my mom and dad. They weren't really angry or anything just, not happy? They only told Aunt Tori that the next time I am in trouble, I'm not allowed to go out at all. Whatever! Alright, it is about four oclock. Hmm, what to do the rest of tonight…

Aunt Tori: What do you want to do now? Cause you need to explain to me what happe…

Cari: Not here! Shush!

As I got up from the family room so I could go put blankets over my windows in my room, my mom interrupted.

Jesse: Honey, where are you going?

Cari: Oh just upstairs to go hang in my room.

Jesse: Nope, not tonight! I'm about to start preparing dinner and I want you to help me. After we are going to watch a movie, together…

Cari: Oh mom, no, not tonight.

Jesse: AS A FAMILY, Cari. No getting out of this. Honey, we need to spend more time together, you've been very distant lately.

Cari: (I looked at my aunt who now understands me, she rolled her eyes) Yeah, but mom not tonight. I'm busy. Sorry!

Jesse: Busy? Cari you're not allowed out. It's happening so get over it.

I just sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I couldn't stand another fight or getting into more trouble. I guess I will have to find some way out of this after dinner or tough it out. At least Aunt Tori could help me right? What could go wrong?

~an hour later~

Jesse: Noah, Greg, Tori! Dinner is ready!

Everyone filed into the kitchen with growling stomachs. Mom and I made meat lasagna; the pasta was made from scratch of course. She loves home made food! It smelled delicious and even though I was really angry, I could put that aside for this meal!

For the first ten minutes we stuffed ourselves and ate so fast. Once we finally slowed down we began to talk but I honestly was not in the mood. Most of the conversation was focused on Noah anyway, luckily.

Jesse: Cari, please begin clearing the dishes so we can make sundaes for the movie!

Cari:*sigh* Sure, right.

I began picking up the dishes and cups, one by one into the sink. Really? I had to do this while they sat and chatted? Aunt Tori ended up being the only one who thanked me for clearing everything away. Just because I was in trouble, for something I couldn't help even thought my parents didn't know that, doesn't mean manners no longer apply.

Jesse: You forgot my fork.

Oh Im SO SORRY! I just rolled my eyes and grabbed it. Ok, finally done, everything is in the sink, she better not make me wash them too, I don't need any more trouble. Just then, I looked up to the window and something caught my eye. The moon. It is so gorgeous when it's full.

Jesse: Car, do me a favor and wash up the dishes while you're at it?

My attention was taken away from that amazing light in the sky. I replied with an unconscious "Sure" and Aunt Tori jumped up. I made my way over to the sink and began turning on the water. I felt it here and there to check the temperature.

Aunt Tori: Honey, I'll do the dishes for you! Cari, stop. Ive got….

Cari: Don't worry Aunt Tori I can do it. It's only water, it doesn't bite!

Aunt Tori: Car? (she began to whisper) Car, you're wet and there's no tail. What's going on?

I only giggled. Once done with the dishes, I managed to sneak away from my family. The ocean is calling to me. It wants me! I made my way to the shoreline not far from my house and dove under. Where was my tail? Wait, why does it matter? I can still swim but something else calls to me. I went under to swim around when I noticed a light coming from that underwater cave that the moon brought me to last time.

As I went to enter the underwater cave, the light began to gain a blue glow. Then, all of a sudden a jellyfish looking object came towards me. I was instantly hypnotized and very curious. I put my hand out and the jelly wrapped around it. I giggled so much, I loved every minute of this and my tail finally came back! The jelly began expanding and now took over my whole arm and before I knew it, my whole body. I was becoming less and less calm and on the verge of freaking out. The jelly yanked me into the cave and pulled my head back, forcing me to look up. I began having flashbacks to everything that happened to me when I was little. I remember it all with lots of detail! The cave began shake a little when a part of the rock above broke off and crashed to the water. The jelly still held my head back and now the moon filled the hole in the top of the cave. I screamed when I noticed the full moon didn't have me under its spell anymore because for once I was really scared.

~The Next Morning~

I woke up in my bed with a massive headache. What happened last night? **Buzz**. My cell phone! I reached over to my bedside table to grab my phone when I noticed it was almost noon. What? 8 missed calls, 3 voicemails and 4 texts? I opened the texts first.

The earliest text was from Aunt Tori at 12am and it read:

Cari, where are you? You just disappeared. Ive called four times. Im trying to cover for you but its not working well.

Next was Logan at 2:20am:

Cari, your Aunt is worried sick. Where are you? Please make it home.

Now Zoe's turn from this morning at 9am:

Heard you've gone missing. Affected by the moon I suppose? I got affected to but Riley kept me in. Something weird happened. Meet up ASAP.

And last but not least, Ella at 9:40am:

Are you home yet? I think I was affected as well and the strangest thing happened. I talked to Zoe and we really need to discuss things.

~Knock Knock~

Aunt Tori: Good you're awake. Please explain things. You didn't come back home until 4am and I had to sneak you in. Your mother and father were so worried. I told them that you had to go pick up schoolwork and then you weren't feeling well so you went to bed. I think they bought it since you're mother got violently ill from something she ate.

Cari: Im just trying to take this all in. I don't know what happened last night. (I put my hands up and shrugged)

Aunt Tori: (she grabbed my wrist) What is that?

I looked down with such a scared expression. Once looking at my wrist I gasped so loud that Aunt Tori jumped back and stared at me. I had the same scar that Zoe and Ella had! A crescent moon ending in a mermaid tail! This was unbelievable.

Cari: I can't believe this! Ella and Zoe have this scar or tattoo, whatever you consider it, as well. I suppose I finally earned mine or something? Oh man, I need to get out of here. Something big happened last night and I don't know what but I need to talk with the girls.

Aunt Tori: Your parents are at the doctor so I think you have about two hours unless he is busy but they said they were stopping by some store and the grocery before they got home. Go. Now. And when you get back I want to know about this full moon business.

With that, I thanked Aunt Tori and B-lined out of there while texting everyone. We agreed to meet by the shore. I am extremely curious of what happened to them last night.

~At the Shore~

Both girls showed up, boyfriends too and Logan was on his way. I began to explain what I could remember when I went to show them my scar that had appeared. They all looked at it weird, like they hadn't seen anything like it.

Cari: What? You have it too!

Ella: Look… something else happened. Ours aren't outlined blue like that see?

Cari: What? Mine isn't …Woah. (I looked down and then grabbed Ella's wrist.) Ella, look again at yours.

Zoe: No way. Mine too!

Ella: Ok so what could this mean? Its some kind of advancement obviously.

Riley: Speaking of advancements, Zoe, I didn't tell you last night. After that jelly thing that came out of the sink…

Cari: There was a jelly thing near you too?

Riley: Yeah, it like, hypnotized her. But after it went away she tried to use her powers and well, it sort of worked different.

Zoe: What does that mean?

And with that Zoe stood up facing the water near us and put her hand out. As she balled it into a fist, the water began smoking and evaporating like usual. What was different? And then BAM! A strike of lightning struck where she was aiming. Zoe fell back hard into Riley's lap. What the heck? Zoe looked scared and for Zoe to look scared, that meant A LOT.

Ella: No way. Wait so, does this mean we probably have some kind of advancement too?

Luke: Why don't you try?

Logan: Agreed! Cari, you try too.

Logan! Finally he showed up. He makes me feel safe and calm. I was so happy to see him. Ella and I nodded at each other and stood up. Ella put out her hand first. Some of the water froze over like normal but it didn't stop there. Snow began to fall from nowhere. Ella kept her hand there to see if that was all and sure enough it wasn't. A little longer and small pieces of hail began to fall. They grew larger by the second. They were about to become golf balled sized when Luke ran over to her and grabbed her hand and said, "ok, we got it, that's enough babe."

All right, now it is my turn. Hand out in front of me and total concentration. A ball of water appeared mid air. Keep going, I thought to myself. The ball of water began to disappear and winds took over, luckily, pushing the water away from us. Strong winds now. Before I knew it, a watersprout appeared and began swirling while slowly getting bigger. I dropped my hand immediately, scared.

Logan: Ok, so clearly there's advancement here. If you all can learn to control it then I don't see a problem.

Ella: (staring at her hand, she said with a huge smile-) Oh me either.

Cari: Wait, there is one more thing. Boys, come as well, you have not seen this place yet!

Zoe: The cave?

Cari: Yes, except it's going to be called the moon pool from now on. Ill tell you when we get there.

Luke: Where is it?

Ella: Underwater. Sort of. Once inside, there's like a big air pocket!

We all dove into the water and let the boys get big gulps of air before our swim down to the entrance. Once we got there we pushed the boys thru and followed behind. They looked around with such amazement once inside.

Cari: Yep! This is it. Our new hangout and…

Zoe: and im pretty sure that hole wasn't there before.

Cari: That's what I had to tell you. Last night it was like the moon broke thru it. You could see the full moon cover the hole completely.

Ella: I bet that was gorgeous!

Cari: In a normal situation, yes. Last night? Not so much. I was so scared that I broke the full moon's spell on me for a bit.

Zoe: That's possible?

For the next hour we just sat and talked. It was an interesting day since something new seems to always be happening. I noticed Logan's watch said three o'clock. I should probably get going now. I sighed so loud it caught Logan's attention and he looked at his watch.

Logan: Have to be going?

Cari: I guess. I don't need anymore trouble at home. See you guys later.

Zoe: Wait! I keep leaving this in my pocket and forgetting about it. This is for you, which you actually need now!

Zoe smiled so big. What was she giving me? I turned to face her when she pulled the forgotten gift out of her pocket. As she handed it to me, I curiously looked it over. Oh! It's a friendship bracelet just like Zoe and Ellas! Just as thick too, which is fantastic because of recent events. On it said Cari in turquoise and was on brown leather, my two favorite colors together.

Cari: Awuh, Zoe, I cant thank you enough!

Zoe: Hey don't forget to thank Ella. It was her idea! I just retrieved it.

Cari: Thank you, thank you to both of you. Ill try to meet up with yas later! Thanks!

I turned and dove into the water to swim out and make my way home. Once home, I found Aunt Tori color organizing my closet. Luckily my parents weren't home yet. Wait, she's color organizing my closet? Something is on her mind.

Cari: Ok, you're organizing my closet by color. What's up?

Aunt Tori: I just need to know what happened last night. You don't understand where my mind was. Cari, I had no idea where you were and you still hadn't explained the full moon thing to me. I don't understand it.

Cari: I know and I am sorry. Now sit down and let me explain while I have the time.

We both plopped onto my bed and I began to tell her everything I knew about the moon's spell. Just like I had told Logan, we were one with the ocean and all. At first, Aunt Tori didn't understand but, after some references from the Internet to what the full moon can do to the ocean, she began to get the idea. We spoke of what happened the previous night and she assured me that next time, it would be her job to watch me. My Aunt really wanted to protect me. Honestly, I expected something totally different. Maybe shame? She might not actually be related to me but her niece the mermaid? How do you go around bragging about that?

Cari: Aunt Tori? You would be an amazing mother and I love you so much. Thank you for everything.


End file.
